Por ti, hasta el fin del mundo
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: AU. Katara recibe un mensaje de auxilio por parte de Suki, eso hará que comience un viaje lleno de aventuras, conocimiento y romance, donde tendrá que enfrentarse a una leyenda no tan falsa...
1. Desaparición

**_Saludos lectores!_**

**_Muy bien, antes que nada, bienvenidos y gracias por leer. Hace poco tiempo, leí un fanfiction del autor Mrs. Pettyfer, sí, The Black Games, uno de los mejores Fics A.U de Zutara en mi opinión, después de esa lluvia de feels, leí el libro del autor José Ignacio Valenzuela de La Trilogía del Malamor "Hacía el Fin del Mundo" al tiempo en que lo leía veía la relación de los personajes del libro con los del mundo de Avatar y mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar y se me ocurrió hacer un fic basado en ese libro, es un Zutara lento pero vale la pena._**

**_De nuevo gracias!_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang pertenecen a Mike Dante y Bryan Konietzko. Hacía el fin de Mundo le pertenece a José Ignacio Valenzuela._**

* * *

**Por ti, hasta el fin del mundo. **

**_Primera parte._**

_Desaparición _

El sonido de unas alas alertó a Katara, alarmada distrajo su atención del Pergamino de Fuego Control que leía para ponerla en el Halcón mensajero que se acercaba hacía ella. Estiró la mano para que el ave aterrizara en ella, pudo acceder al pequeño pedazo de papel que tenía atado en la pata. Leyó la Inscripción y la reconoció de inmediato: era un mensaje de Suki.

Katara sintió un poco de enojo al saber que el mensaje atado en la pata del Halcón era de Suki. Como pensaba siquiera mandarle algo así después de lo que había pasado.

Después de _eso _Katara pensó que había quedado claro que no querría saber de su amiga de nuevo, ni siquiera hablar con ella, pensó que Suki no tenía el más mínimo sentido de arrepentimiento o vergüenza. Katara estaba enojada, enojada por el hecho de que su amiga se había robado sus estudios acerca de cómo aplicar los movimientos del Fuego Control en técnicas Agua Control, por el hecho de que, por ello, tuviera la oportunidad de viajar a una de las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra para investigar más sobre el tema y conocer más de la cultura de los Maestros Fuego. Suki la traicionó aun cuando ella ¡ni siquiera era Maestra Agua! Lo cual significo mucho para Katara.

Sin tener mucho cuidado hecho el pergamino a la bolsa que llevaba consigo sin leer el mensaje.

Katara decidió salir de lo que consideraba su biblioteca para regresar a sus labores en la tribu, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en el por qué del tan inesperado mensaje de Suki, mientras se acomodaba su parka para arroparse mejor del frío comenzó a indagar. ¿Para qué quería Suki contactarla? Katara podía decir sabiendo del orgullo de su amiga que no era para pedir disculpas. ¿Acaso, le daría información de la leyenda adjunta a las investigaciones de los Maestros Fuego? Eso sería todavía peor pues era una leyenda que le llamaba mucho la atención a Katara pero que no pudo descubrir mejor debido a falta de información, la cual, sólo se podía acceder en la Colonia de la Nación del Fuego.

Un día por casualidad la abuela de Katara; Gran-Gran le obsequió un pergamino de la Nación del Fuego con un poco de una leyenda regional en ella decía que, tiempo después de que se desatara la Guerra de 100 años una Maestra Agua curandera se enamoró de uno joven soldado de la Nación del Fuego quien era hijo de los fundadores de la colonia. El soldado correspondió a ese amor pero su familia no lo aprobó, así que le prohibió que siguiera viendo a la Maestra Agua, al ser de una nación "_inferior" _según los colonos no merecía la compañía de su hijo, además de su extraño comportamiento liberal y su afición por las plantas. El joven soldado falto de valor abandonó a su amada rompiéndole el corazón. Dolida por ello, maldijo a toda la colonia: desde el día en que su corazón fue roto nadie podría sentir amor de nuevo.

Katara debía admitir que la historia era muy interesante, un romance entre un soldado de la Nación del Fuego y una curandera de la Tribu Agua, algo que, además, creía imposible, por algo era una leyenda. Aún así, la relación entre Fuego y Agua la llevo a estudiar a los maestros de dichos elementos, viendo la similitud en movimientos y lo bien que las técnicas funcionaban uniéndolos no dudo en querer comentárselo al jefe de la Tribu Pakku. En sus planes Katara pensaba en viajar a esa colonia para hacerle preguntas a la gente que vivió ese periodo y, quizá, hasta conocer a alguien que presenció la supuesta maldición de la Maestra Agua. Al tener sus pergaminos guardados en un lugar secreto jamás pensó en que alguien los llegaría a robar, pero todo cambio cuando Suki los leyó y los presentó a Pakku como idea suya.

Desde luego el jefe de la Tribu celebro la idea pensando que eso les ayudaría a entender los movimientos de los Soldados Maestros Fuego y así ayudarlos a vencerlos. Envió a Suki a la colonia para que investigara todo lo que pudiera de ello.

Y, ahora, después de todo eso, tenía un mensaje de ella en su bolsa esperando ser leído, resignada Katara metió la mano y saco el pergamino.

Por encima se veía la insignia que sólo utilizaban cuando se mandaban mensajes entre ella, un círculo con olas representando el amor a su Tribu también.

Sin más lo abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

La caligrafía a diferencia de lo normal estaba temblorosa y casi ilegible lo cual extraño aún más a Katara. Lo que leyó la dejó sin palabras y con un escalofrío en la espalda:

"_-¡Katara, por favor! ¡Esto es horrible!-"Se_ leía en la casi irreconocible escritura.

_"-¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor…!-" _

Un miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de Katara, pero aún así quiso salir de su amada Tribu a toda prisa para dirigirse a la Colonia para ayudar a su amiga. Su deseo se esfumó cuando recordó la distancia y lo que tendría que hacer para llegar ahí.

¿En donde se metió Suki? No entendía que pudo haber pasado para que le mandara un mensaje de ayuda.

_ "-¡Ven por mi! ¡Sálvame! Fue rey…-" _

La carta acababa abruptamente ahí.

Katara seguía ahí parada sin moverse, sin inmutarse de las personas que al pasar la veían con cara de preocupación y rareza.

¿Es una broma? ¿Suki estaba bromeando, verdad?

_Fue rey…_ ¿Rey? ¿A qué se refería con eso? En las colonias no había rey. ¿Qué le había pasado a Suki? Estaba en peligro y confiaba en Katara como la única persona que la podía salvar, pero, ¿Cómo? Ella estaba en la Tribu del Agua del Sur, el viaje era muy tardado y no se podía imaginar cómo le diría a Gran-Gran qué tiene que ir a salvar a su amiga.

Conocía a Suki, sin ser una Maestra Agua era una de las guerreras más valiente que conocía, había ayudado a Katara a combatir el machismo que había en su tribu, así que, ¿Qué era lo que la atemorizo tanto, como para mandar un mensaje de improviso y con tan mala caligrafía? Las preguntas no dejaban de aparecer en la cabeza de Katara.

A pesar de todo el mar de preguntas que estaba en su pensamiento algo muy claro surgió: tenía que encontrar y salvar a Suki de donde quiera que estará, sin importar la distancia que tendría que recorrer para llegar a la Colonia de La Nación del Fuego.

* * *

**_Bien, qué tal?_**

**_Debo continuarlo? Por favor déjenme sus sugerencias y comentarios, ayudará mucho._**

**_Gracias._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**

**_(sí, cambié de pseudónimo xD)_**


	2. Katara y Suki

_**Saludos lectores! **_

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, denle una oportunidad, habrá Zutara, lo prometo (;**_

_**Tefa-Sakura, muchas gracias por comentar! **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang pertenecen a Mike Dante y Bryan Konietzko. Hacía el fin de Mundo le pertenece a José Ignacio Valenzuela.**_

**Por ti, hasta el fin del mundo.**

_**Primera parte.**_

_Katara y Suki_

La historia de la amistad entre Maestra Agua y Guerrera Kyoshi comenzó el día que Katara cumplió 14 años.

Esa edad no era especial en realidad, aún tenía que esperar dos años para tener edad para poder casarse, algo que en realidad no le emocionaba mucho, pero, ese mismo día lo sintió, algo en su interior la llamo diciéndole que habría aventura, que habría algo nuevo.

Miro dentro del Iglú que había servido de hogar desde que tenía memoria, vio a su hermano Sokka aún durmiendo, roncando como siempre, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ternura maternal hacía su hermano mayor. Vio las pequeñas repisas hechas de hielo que sostenían unos cuantos juguetes con los que solían jugar ella y su hermano, por supuesto que Sokka los dejo ya hacía años diciendo que "Esas niñerías no le ayudaban a un guerrero", pero Katara podía ver a su hermano mirando de reojo el pequeño pingüino de tela con que jugaba.

Decidió que también había llegado el tiempo de que ella dejara ir todo eso, y buscara algo más que hacer con su tiempo libre.

Se levanto y salió pensando en esa corazonada, ¿qué iba a pasar hoy? Siguió su camino, la gente de la tribu la saludo y felicito. Aunque la gente de la tribu era amable y amigable Katara no contaba con ninguna amiga, todas las mujeres de la tribu ya tenían sus años, por lo cual, para Katara, era muy difícil conectar con ellas, también sufría por no tener un Maestro Agua, en una de las "visitas" de la Nación del Fuego se llevaron a todos los Maestros Agua, incluyendo a su madre, quien se sacrifico para que no se la llevaran a ella.

De inmediato quitó ese pensamiento de su mente y comenzó a pensar como haría para convencer a Pakku, jefe de su tribu, su abuelo en ley, para que le enseñara Agua Control, el viejo aunque era muy buen guerrero y una persona excelente, era un machista de hueso rojo, Katara había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le pidió que le enseñara aunque fuera una técnica, pero el Jefe seguía negándose, a veces Katara pensaba que Gran-Gran estaba loca por haberse casado con alguien así.

Katara ha vivido solo con la compañía de su hermano, hasta que Suki apareció.

El mismo día en que Katara se lamentaba por el machismo de su abuelo vio como un barco se acercaba hasta la entrada de la tribu, lo reconoció y supo que venía del Reino Tierra. De él salieron un grupo de personas mayores y una joven que reconoció de su edad.

Al estar ya todos en tierra, Gran-Gran y Pakku presentaron a las familias que se quedarían en la tribu por cuestiones políticas, los Maestro Fuego los habían sacado de su hogar; La Isla Kyoshi. Katara se acerco con curiosidad para hablar con la joven pero se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido, busco un rato más con la mirada y al darse por vencida decidió dar media vuelta para volver a sus labore, al hacerlo se llevo un gran susto al ver que la muchacha había estado atrás de ella todo el tiempo.

Le explico que ella entrenaba para ser una Guerrera Kyoshi y tenía que ser muy astuta y silenciosa para sorprender al enemigo, y riéndose le dijo que había caído en la trampa, también le comento que había hecho de ese día, un cumpleaños muy divertido.

Katara se confundió, nunca había conocido a alguien que cumpliera años el mismo día que ella, continuaron platicando y fueron a montar unos pingüinos.

Al final del día ya eran inseparables.

Suki le había enseñado su maquillaje y armadura de Guerrera, y unos cuantos golpes también, Katara decidió enseñarle lo poco que sabía de Agua Control, lo cual logró sorprender a Suki pues nunca había conocido a un Maestra Agua. Le pregunto la razón por la cual no seguía aprendiendo a controlar el agua y Katara le narró toda la historia que tenía de su discusiones con Pakku acerca de eso, y que todas terminaban con ella aprendiendo cosas con los curanderos.

Katara pudo notar el molestar en las facciones de su nueva amiga, y ella le explicó que hace tiempo en su hogar tenían el mismo problema de machismo, fue por eso que crearon a las Guerreras Kyoshi en honor al Avatar Kyoshi a quien veían como una de las mujeres más valientes y poderosas.

Desde ese día Suki ayudó a Katara a tratar de convences a Pakku de enseñarle Agua Control propiamente, lo cual llevo a que Katara paliara en un combate de Agua Control contra su abuelo, el cual por supuesto perdió, pero demostró que la valentía y el control que se necesitaba para aprender Agua Control también se encontraba en las mujeres y cedió a enseñarle.

Desde ese momento Suki y Katara hicieron el pacto de permanecer unidas ante todo y protegerse cuando alguna estuviera en peligro.

Ahora después de 5 años de amistad Katara pensaba que era el momento indicado para cumplir esa promesa, aún con la traición de la Guerrera no podía negar que era de las personas más importantes de su vida y tenía que ayudarla pero, ¿cómo?

Pensó en el rostro con miedo de su amiga, en que le podría estar pasando, en ese mismo instante un puñado de Maestros Fuego podrían estar torturándola. No, ella era una Guerrera formidable, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, pero de ser así, ¿por qué mando ese mensaje de ayuda?

Le había escrito que la culpa era de _rey…_ el único Rey estaba en la capital del Reino Tierra y no tenía permitido entrar a las colonias de la Nación del Fuego, así que ¿Quién podría ser?

Katara pensó en acudir a su hermano, sabiendo que esté había desarrollado sentimientos por la Kyoshi a lo largo de los años, pero descartó la idea al pensar que entraría en pánico y no la dejaría ir hacía allá sola. Con un suspiró concluyo que era mejor dejarlo en secreto.

Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a donde estaban sus abuelos, dispuesta a emprender un viaje para salvar a su amiga.

Los encontró discutiendo algo acerca de entrenar más guerrero para estar listo por si la Nación del Fuego decidía atacar, al notar la presencia de Katara callaron y la saludaron.

-Katara, hija, feliz cumpleaños, disculpa que no haya podido ir a felicitarte más temprano pero hemos estado un poco ocupados tu abuelo y yo- le dijo Gran-Gran sonriendo.

-No te preocupes Gran-Gran, me estaba preguntado si podría ir a la Isla Kyoshi con Suki unos días- Katra respondió sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás.

-¿Con Suki? ¿No está ella en la colonia de la Nación del Fuego?- Preguntó Pakku sospechando de las intenciones de la joven Maestra Agua.

-Estaba,- comenzó un poco nerviosa Katara- me mando un mensaje diciendo que desde que recuperaron la Isla y su familia regresó, no ha podido verlos, y debido a la cercanía pensó que sería un buen momento, y me pidió que la acompañara- Finalizó esperando que creyeran.

Los ancianos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos debatiendo si era buena idea dejar a la mujer más joven de la tribu hacer un viaje sola hacía una Isla que hacía poco habían podido liberar de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Cuándo tendrías que partir?- Preguntó una vez más Pakku.

-Esta misma noche- Contestó Katara con una firmeza que sorprendió a ambos jefes de la tribu.

-Muy bien,- dijo Gran-Gran a su nieta- esperó que encuentres a Suki con bien, y resuelvan todos los obstáculos que puedan encontrar- Finalizó guiñándole el ojo a su nieta.

Katara algo desconcertada por la intuición de su abuela les dio un abrazo prometiendo que cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad enviaría un halcón para decirles como se encontraba y que tendría el mayor de los cuidados.

Aún así su abuela decidió que le acompañaría a abordar la barca que la llevaría al puerto más cercano donde tomaría un barco hacía la Colonia de la Nación del Fuego.

Llegando ahí, Katara con mochila en mano acompañada por su abuela se volvió para despedirse, le dio un fuerte abrazo, en el comenzó a pensar en cómo llegaría a la colonia si ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

Su abuela una vez más casi adivinando las dudas de su nieta le susurro al final del abrazo.

-Nuevo Ozai…- y partió para reunirse con su tribu.

_-Nuevo Ozai… ahí es a donde tengo que ir- _pensó firmemente Katara.

_**Muy bien, hasta ahora ¿qué opinan?, dejen un review, todas las opiniones son aceptadas.**_

_**The Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	3. Hacia Nuevo Ozai

_**Hola Lectores! **_

_**Aquí está el 3er capítulo, es un poco flojo pero quedó perfecto para escribir pues estoy en semana de exámenes, espero lo disfruten, no desesperen, para el próximo haré algo especial, hare un capítulo doble con la llegada de Katara a Nuevo Ozai, será ahí conde conocerá a alguien muy especial (; una pista? (*cofcofcabellonegrocofcof*)**_

_**En fin… semana de exámenes, estudiar. Meh.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang pertenecen a Mike Dante y Bryan Konietzko. Hacía el fin de Mundo le pertenece a José Ignacio Valenzuela.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

**Por ti, hasta el fin del mundo.**

_**Primera parte.**_

_Hacía Nuevo Ozai._

El atardecer se veía hermoso esa tarde, una aurora austral se distinguía en el horizonte. _Curioso, apenas estamos entrando al invierno, no deberían aparecer tan pronto _Pensó Katara mientras se acomodaba en su asiento en la pequeña barca que la llevaba al puerto para partir de ahí a Nuevo Ozai.

Repasó los eventos que pasaron ese día: había recibido un mensaje de ayuda de Suki, su mejor amiga quien se había robado s investigación y había viajado a Nuevo Ozai en lugar de ella. Había decidido viajar desde la Tribu Agua del Sur al Reino Tierra para salvar a su amiga.

"_Rey…" _Esas palabras seguían frescas en su memoria. Saco de su bolso el mensaje para leerlo una vez más. De nuevo el misterio de esas letras. ¿Qué significaban? ¿Habría sido el Rey de la Tierra? No sabía mucho del Reino Tierra ni de sus monarcas así que no tenía una respuesta concreta.

Katara frunció el seño al encontrarse con incógnitas y no poder hallar respuesta alguna.

Se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento mientras hacía un poco de Agua Control, aún quedaba mucho tiempo de viaje.

Cuando Katara despertó no sabía que era más sorpréndete; el hecho de que pudo dormir una horas en una barca o que toda la luz que había era de una antorcha que llevaba el Maestro Agua que conducía el pequeño navío.

_Aun no puedo creer que Pakku no me permitió ayudar a dirigir _Pensaba con reproche.

-Prepárate, ya vamos a llegar- Fue todo lo que dijo el Maestro Agua.

Katara nunca había estado en la Isla Cola de Ballena, isla que convirtió en puerto el Jefe Pakku, debía admitir que el viejo gruñón hacía cosas buenas por la tribu.

Tomo su bolso y su mochila y, agradeciendo a quien la llevo bajo de la barca.

Admiro el trabajo que habían hecho los Maestro Agua en la Isla, unas pequeñas chosas para los viajeros que arribaban cansados o para los que tenían que viajar pronto, una fuente en medio que iluminada por las antorchas alrededor daba un toque místico al lugar.

_Místico…_ esa palabra le intrigaba, desde pequeña su abuela le había contado historias acerca de los Espíritus de la Luna y el Océano; Tui y La y cómo ellos habían enseñado a controlar el agua a los primeros Maestros Agua. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo su mente. ¿Y sí el _Rey_ del que habla Suki era algún tipo de espíritu? De inmediato hizo a un lado esa divagación, como en las Tribus del Agua, la Nación del Fuego, Los Nómadas Aire y El Reino Tierra tienen historias de Espíritus, pero era algo demasiado fantasioso, o ¿sería posible que las leyendas, incluyendo la del romance de la Maestra Agua y el Soldado de la Nación del Fuego, fueran reales? ¿El pueblo realmente estaba embrujado y Suki era parte de ello?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Katara haciendo que se ajustara su parka aún sabiendo que no era producto del frío.

Decidió no seguir con divagaciones y que tenía que dirigirse al puerto a buscar el barco que fuera hacía Nuevo Ozai, tendría que apurarse si quería salir esa misma noche.

Un aleteo y una gran ráfaga de aire hizo que volteara hacía atrás, cuando lo hizo logró reprimir un grito. Un enorme Dragón de pelaje rojo brilloso se acercaba directo hacía ella. Cuando Katara pudo sentir su aliento ardiente cayó de espaldas cerrando los ojos.

Los abrió cuando sintió una mano tocándole el hombro, era un marinero.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- Katara tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de aceptar la mano que le ofrecían.

-Sí, sólo resbale, no se preocupe, gracias- Katara vio como el hombre se alejaba. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿De dónde había salido ese Dragón? ¿Había Dragón en realidad?

Katara no se movió, su mente no procesaba lo que había pasado, un miedo se apodero de todo su cuerpo y quiso estar en casa discutiendo por algún tema sin importancia con Sokka.

_No _Se dijo, ese no era el momento estaba en la Isla Cola de Ballena preparándose para salir a buscar a Suki.

Camino hacía los muelles sin mirar atrás, con paso firme y seguro. Llego y comenzó a buscar el barco que iba directamente a Nuevo Ozai, al reconocerlo el capitán le dijo que partirían en 20 minutos. Katara tomo esa como una oportunidad para mandar un Halcón a Gran-Gran diciendo que sería probablemente el último en un tiempo, le aseguró que estaría bien y haría todo con cuidado, le mando un gran abrazo a ella y a Sokka.

Katara miró al cielo, alcanzó a distinguir unas nubes grises que se dirigían a mar abierto, fue ahí que supo que su viaje no sería nada sencillo.

* * *

_**Como dije, un capítulo flojo, pero esperen el próximo valdrá la pena.**_

_**Muchas gracias! Dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**The Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	4. Perdida

_**Saludos lectores!**_

_**Aquí esta, al fin, la continuación siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, espero sea de su agrado (:**_

_**Unas aclaraciones, estoy tratando de seguir la historia original, pero los personajes no saldrán en el orden cronológico verdadero, o sus edades y esas cosas.**_

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang pertenecen a Mike Dante y Bryan Konietzko. Hacía el fin de Mundo le pertenece a José Ignacio Valenzuela._**

* * *

**Por ti, hasta el fin del mundo.**

**_Primera parte._**

**__**_Perdida_

Katara admiraba el barco que la esperaba. Era sencillo, de madera, y pequeño. Según lo que habían informado tendría que compartir camarote con alguien más, en ese momento no le importaba, cuando subió al barco se sintió un poco más cerca de Suki.

Katara entro al camarote, en el interior no había nada más que una claraboya, unas literas de madera con una mesita de noche y una puerta que daba al baño. Se preguntó quién dormiría con ella esa noche.

El viaje para llegar al puerto de la Aldea de Chin duraba 24 horas, ya llevaba mucho tiempo viajando, lo único seguro era que necesitaba un baño caliente y dormir unas horas. Sin más Katara se acerco a las literas, acomodo su mochila arriba de la cama (para prever futuros malentendidos con su compañero/a) y se recostó en la oscuridad dejándose llevar por el vaivén de las olas, sintiéndose cerca a su elemento.

Un sonido similar al de un suspiro hizo que se incorporara alerta, del otro lado de la puerta del baño había alguien, su compañero ya estaba a bordo. La joven Maestra Agua se reprendió por no darse cuenta de eso antes, busco algún bolso con la mirada, una mochila, nada.

Esta vez escuchó un tosido, un sonido más fuerte.

Fue en ese momento que a Katara le importo compartir camarote con alguien, preparo su cantimplora* para un ataque rápido en caso de cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una silueta en el umbral, no pudo ver bien el rostro de su extraño compañero debido a la oscuridad, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el extraño brillo en los de su compañero.

Katara comenzó a examinar al extraño, era un hombre, robusto, no muy alto, por su color de piel supo que no era de ninguna de las Tribus Agua, su cuerpo se curvaba como si un gran peso estuviera en sus hombros.

El misterioso hombre, comenzó a caminar hacia las literas, apoyándose en la pared, Katara siguió inmóvil, aun así, sus buenos modales y el silencio incomodo formado la obligó a decir algo, cualquier cosa.

-Buenas noches- saludó Katara.

El hombre subió a su parte de la cama con cierta dificultad, ya arriba se recostó y respondió a la Maestra Agua.

-Noches…-

Esa vaga respuesta no hizo que la confianza de Katara hacía el hombre creciera, así que prefirió no seguir la conversación. Se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómoda y se recostó de nuevo, poniendo más cerca su mochila con sus pertenencias.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- Pregunto de la nada el hombre, asustando un poco a Katara.

-A Nuevo Ozai- Respondió después de recuperarse de la impresión.

-Un lugar peligroso para que una joven de la Tribu del Agua viaje sola- Comentó el hombre moviéndose en la cama de arriba.

Katara se sintió agobiada por el hecho de que el misterioso hombre supiera que era de la Tribu del Agua sin siquiera haberla visto y que ella, ni siquiera conocía la cara de su compañero.

-Voy a buscar a una amiga mía- Katara respondió, escondiendo lo mejor que pudo el temor que comenzaba a surgir y poniendo su cantimplora* cerca.

El hombre simplemente chasqueo la lengua y todo quedo en silencio, solo el sonar del viento y las olas.

-No la encontrarás- Katara se sobresalto al escuchar está oración.

-¿Disculpe?-

-No encontrarás a tu amiga, así son las cosas, así fueron y así serán- dijo sencillamente el hombre.

Katara quedó petrificada con esta respuesta, ¿cómo sabía aquel hombre que Suki estaba perdida? Y ¿por qué insinuaba que ella no sería capaz de encontrarla? Katara por alguna razón sintió miedo, miedo de que ese hombre tuviera razón y no encontrara a la Guerrera, miedo de estar en ese barco en medio del océano con un extraño que sabía más que ella.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?- el extraño hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Katara bacilo en contestar pero finalmente lo hizo. –Suki-.

-Vuelve a tu Tribu- fue lo último que escuchó del hombre.

Katara estaba enojada, estaba a punto de lanzarle un chorro de agua por hablar así de su amiga y de ella, cuando de repente un rugido sobresalto a los dos compañeros de camarote, vieron hacía la claraboya y casi gritan al ver lo que se encontraba afuera.

El mismo Dragón de pelaje rojo brilloso que había visto en el puerto se encontraba al lado del barco. El hombre en un segundo se paró de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta del camarote con una cara de terror total.

-Por favor dime que tu también lo ves- rogó Katara esperanzada de que su cordura no se estuviera perdiendo.

-Sí, lo veo, es el Coo- le contestó y sin más salió del camarote despavorido.

Katara se vio sola en una estrecha habitación sintiendo su sangre correr frenéticamente en sus venas y encendió una antorcha, miró de nuevo la ventana y no había nada. ¿De verdad ese Dragón había estado ahí? El hombre dijo haberlo visto también y por la forma en que salió se puede decir que era algo verdadero, _¿verdadero? _Se preguntó Katara, ¿el Coo (cómo lo había llamado el hombre) era algo de verdad? Katara había escuchado ese nombre antes.

Sin esperar más Katara sacó uno de sus pergaminos y ahí lo encontró.

_"La leyenda cuenta que el Coo es un temible Dragón con fauces que liberan el infierno mismo, rojo pelaje y ojos ámbar, cuando este es visto por una ventana alguien morirá muy pronto."_

* * *

Habiendo cumplido las 24 horas de viaje el barco atracó en el muelle de la Aldea de Chin, Katara salió para contemplar como en el horizonte pequeñas casas comenzaban a vislumbrarse, dio un suspiro al recordar que tenía que encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pues, el barco desembarcaba hasta pasadas las 10 de la noche.

Su mente regresó al incidente de la noche pasada, desde entonces no había visto al viejo de nuevo, por supuesto esto fue algo que le agrado, pues no tuvo que dormir con un desconocido que parecía saber más que ella misma.

Katara paso la últimas horas del viaje tratando de encontrar a alguien que tuviera un halcón para mandar un mensaje a su abuela y asegurarle que todo iba muy bien, pero no tuvo suerte y volvió a su camarote para arreglar sus cosas.

En el momento en que sintió que el barco tocaba puerto cogió su mochila, se arreglo su parka y su cabello y salió corriendo para ser la primera en bajar.

Así fue, pero al momento de pisar tierra firme una cortina de lluvia cayó sobre, tan fuerte resultó ser que cubría la vista de la pequeña aldea, Katara corrió a refugiarse bajo un techo delgado de una casa. En ese momento, mojada, con las botas llenas de lodo, sola en un Reino lejano a su casa y sin nadie a quien acudir, Katara se sintió con ganas de llorar.

Seguía ahí parada viendo como la gente de la aldea continuaba tranquila todo sin inmutarse de su presencia, se comenzó a desesperar sabiendo que era tarde y no tenía donde quedarse.

Los sonidos de unos gritos a la distancia llamaron su atención y al voltear pudo apenas ver una pequeña carreta con un remolque atrás donde se leía: Biblioteca móvil de la Aldea Chin.

-¡Súbete!- Le gritó alguien desde ahí, no dudo más y corrió con mochila en mano hasta la parte del copiloto de la carreta.

-Aquí puedes esperar sin quedar empapada- mencionó el hombre quien se presentó como Roku.

Le platico que él era uno de los colonos de la Nación del Fuego, pero que, al ver las atrocidades que su pueblo hacía, decidió irse a una aldea tranquila en donde poder enseñar. Compró una pequeña carreta con la cual, con ayuda, logro llenar de libros e hizo la Biblioteca móvil de la Aldea Chin, se dedicaba a viajar kilómetros y kilómetros llevando libros a los pequeños pueblos y aldeas.

-Y, ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó el amable hombre al terminar su relato.

Katara dudo, le dijo que tenía que llegar a Nuevo Ozai lo antes posible, pero que por el clima y el tiempo tendría que pasar la noche ahí.

Roku contesto casi inmediatamente.

-Bueno, mañana yo me dirijo a llevar unos libros para allá, si quieres puedo llevarte-.

-Me encantaría, le pagaría lo que fuera- Katara respondió al borde de lágrimas.

-No hace falta- comenzó Roku- podrías ayudarme con los libros nada más en el viaje.

Llegaron a mutuo acuerdo y Roku le menciono que su esposa y el rentaban cuartos a los viajeros y que tenían uno disponible, Katara no dudo un solo instante para aceptar la oferta.

La casa de Roku se encontraba en la ladera de una montaña así que tuvieron que subir mucho para llegar a ella, bajaron de la carreta y Roku metió los caballos-avestruz a su establo.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a la dulce esposa del maestro Roku.

-Esta noche tenemos una huésped- Le dijo Roku a su esposa cuando salía del establo.

La mujer se presentó con el nombre de Ta Min, una amable señora que olía a comida recién hecha, la invito a pasar y le mostro su habitación. No era mucho una cama con suaves cobijas blancas y una pequeña mesita de noche, después de los lugares en donde Katara había dormido esto le pareció el paraíso. Ta Min entró y cerró las cortinas de la ventana.

-Gracias, no queremos una visita del Coo esta noche, ¿verdad?- Katara bromeo con su propio miedo.

La mirada y rostro de la dulce mujer cambiaron drásticamente a la mención del temible Dragón.

-Aquí no se habla de _eso_- Y salió de la habitación dejando a una Katara confundida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Katara y Roku se subieron a la carreta con un poco de pan y té hecho por Ta Min, dispuestos a ir hacia Nuevo Ozai, el maestro se despidió de su esposa y comenzaron el viaje.

Katara iba en la parte de atrás acomodando los libros que se salían de los estantes durante el viaje, y Roku aprovecho para comenzar una plática.

-¿Qué vas a hacer a un lugar como Nuevo Ozai?-

Después del incidente en el barco Katara bacilo en contarle la verdad, claro, este hombre se veía más honesto que su compañero de camarote pero prefirió desviar esa información.

-Estoy haciendo un estudio de los Maestros Fuego y sus costumbres- fue la respuesta de la Maestra Agua.

Roku permaneció callado.

-¿Has escuchado la leyenda del soldado de la Nación del Fuego que se enamoró de la Maestra Agua?- preguntó Katara.

-Por supuesto- contesto Roku peinándose la barba con una mano- no es una leyenda.

Esa no fue la respuesta que Katara esperaba.

-Quieres decir que, ¿es cierta? En verdad ¿una Maestra Agua maldijo ese pueblo?- preguntó con más curiosidad Katara.

-Claro que sí,- respondió Roku- y la Maestra Agua de la que hablas de llama Hama.

El resto del camino paso en silencio, casi al llegar Roku le pidió a Katara que fuera a la parte de atrás y buscara un libro llamado "Hama" del autor Sozin.

-Te lo regalo, de todos modos nadie quiere leerlo- y al momento en que Roku dijo esto llegaron a Nuevo Ozai.

* * *

**_Y, ¿qué tal?_**

**_Jojojo, creyeron que el personaje de cabello negro era Zuko?, no era Roku de joven xD me agrado la idea así que la puse._**

**_Espero sigan disfrutando de este fic._**

**_Gracias!_**

**_The Elizabeth Wolf_**


	5. Hama

**_Saludos lectores! _**

**_He aquí el quinto capítulo de Por ti, hasta el fin del mundo, espero les guste, va dedicado a todos ustedes._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang pertenecen a Mike Dante y Bryan Konietzko. Hacía el fin de Mundo le pertenece a José Ignacio Valenzuela._**

* * *

**Por ti, hasta el fin del mundo.**

**_Primera parte._**

_Hama_

Siente la naturaleza como parte de su ser. Las plantas, la tierra, los árboles son sus compañeros de vida, le ven, le escuchan y le protegen. No preguntan, ni hacen nada, saben que ella no hará nada para dañarlos, se han acostumbrado a su presencia, al sonido de las hojas secas cuando camina suavemente. Le cuidan de las personas que pierden su camino y se acercan a donde ella habita, no los quiere cerca, de eso están seguros.

Le observan viendo a la Luna, hablándole, contándole una historia, una historia trágica, siempre es el mismo principio y el mismo final, la joven e inocente Maestra Agua enamorada, siendo burlada de la peor manera, una huída a un bosque lejano y una maldición; desde ese bosque ella cuidará y se encargará de que nadie sea feliz de nuevo.

Maniobra la neblina para hacerse invisible, el agua para luchar y la vida misma. Los años, que han sido duros con ella, dejaron una piel agrietada y dura cómo los árboles, sus dedos, doblados, manejan el agua con la misma destreza. Siente el agua, en las flores, los árboles, los ríos, el aire, las personas… en la vida misma. Utiliza eso para espiar a los dueños de su maldición, para sentir como su sangre hierve en odio puro, satisfecha por ello sonríe de forma cruel y se aleja. Controla el agua de los árboles y flores robándoles su hermosa vida, para llenarse de energía, hace tormentas, hace caes relámpagos en la ciudad para demostrar su pesar, la deja en tinieblas para que vean lo cruel que es la oscuridad. Y eso seguirá mientras ella sea lo que es: Hama la Maestra Agua más poderosa del mundo quien una vez sufrió por un amor.

* * *

La pequeña carreta del maestro Roku entró a Nuevo Ozai siguiendo un estrecho camino. La ciudad no tenía el mismo esplendor que cuando fue Omashu, los colonos habían atemorizado a la mayoría de la población quien decidió abandonarla e ir a probar suerte en otro lugar, el resultado de eso fue un pueblo de un poco más de 200 habitantes que trataban de vivir con una supuesta maldición.

Katara observaba los restos de la grandiosa ciudad de la que tanto escuchaban historias con su hermano Sokka, apenas una casas de madera y tierra se veían, algunas ya maltratadas por la lluvia y el frío, un pequeño lago con el agua inmóvil, más no estaba tranquila, la joven de ojos azules podía sentir el agua, era como si alguien la controlara para que no se moviera.

Roku detuvo a los caballos-avestruz y bajaron de la carreta, Katara comenzó a dudar si en ese lugar habría halcones mensajeros, así podría reportarse con su abuela para que supiera que todo estaba bien. La Maestra Agua comenzó a andar hacía el propietario de la pequeña biblioteca para preguntar acerca de ese asunto, más, cuando abrió la boca para articulas sintió como una corriente gélida la golpeaba en la boca y garganta.

_"¿Frío? Para ser un lugar del Reino Tierra colonizada por Maestro Fuego es muy frío." _Pensó Katara después de recuperarse del shok.

Roku simplemente sonrió divertido, era normal que nadie esperara ese clima tan inusual en ese lugar, y su reacción fue en parte, muy cómica.

Katara se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿No hay nadie? Pensaba que habría personas al llegar-.

La mueca cómica del maestro se transformo en una de preocupación y gesticulo.

-Después de hablar tanto de ese tema y lo olvidé, hoy es el día de la quema de la bruja- Y salió corriendo.

Katara, algo confundida, no tuvo más remedio que correr tras su acompañante preguntándose a donde iba y a qué se refería con la quema de la bruja.

Mientras avanzaba pudoo cuenta de las calles solitarias del pueblo, había una tienda, una panadería y una casa para tomar té, todo cerrado y sin gente en las proximidades.

Siguió corriendo y llegó a la plaza del pueblo, una bancas maltratadas fue lo que pudo ver, pero algo llamo su atención, en medio, había un árbol, grande y grueso, sus raíces salían a la luz destrozando la tierra, aún a vista de su majestuoso porte, Katara lo sintió y vio débil, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aunque estaba lejos de su elemento sentía en agua más viva que nunca, las ramas estaban oscuras, sin vida y colgando, menos una, en la punta del extraño árbol había un pequeña hoja que apenas se conservaba verde. Pensó en Suki y que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Por el rabillo de su ojo azul, vio como Roku daba vuelta en una de las casa del pueblo, perdiéndose de su vista, Katara volvió a correr.

Casi se detiene en seco al pensar que había visto la silueta de una mujer en una de las casas, pero lo ignoró y siguió corriendo en busca de Roku.

Al dar la vuelta por donde la había dado Roku escuchó un gran estruendo. Le recordó los gritos de guerra que lanzaron los guerreros de su Tribu antes de partir a combatir, muchas voces unidas por una sola causa. ¿Qué era la quema de la bruja?

Siguió corriendo pero terminó frenando en seco al ver lo que ocurría, montones de hombres y mujeres se amontonaban en un pequeño valle, vestidos de rojo y café, con antorchas encendidas en las manos, en medio de todo eso se encontraba una imagen de la bruja tallada en madera con una cara cruel que se acomodaba al cuerpo de 6 metros.

Roku se unió a la multitud, gritando y sacando llamas de su mano. Katara quedó atónica, había estado con un Maestro Fuego todo este tiempo.

La gente no sólo demostraba su ira con la imagen de la bruja sino entre ellos mismo, veía personas que peleaban y se gritaban insultos por la mínima acción.

-¡Quemen a la bruja!- Katara escuchó a alguien gritar y fue testigo de cómo, las llamas ya sean salidas de una antorcha o una mano, quemaban la madera tallada en representación de la bruja.

La multitud chillaba y aplaudía cuado las llamas devoraban lentamente el cuerpo de madera desconcertando aún más a Katara.

Una sacudida en el suelo hizo que todos callaran a la vez. Katara sin dudarlo más corrió en dirección al pueblo para buscar un lugar seguro, sin embargo, cuando dio el primer paso sintió como alguien la empujaba hacía atrás y luego hacía adelante su equilibrio le fallo y calló golpeándose con una roca, saboreo el hierro en ese momento. Cuando intentó levantarse una nueva sacudida la mando al suelo y pronto sintió los empujones de la gente que, como ella, quería escapar de ese lugar, miró hacia adelante y vio como una enorme grieta venía hacía ella, Katara se sintió impotente y cerró los ojos esperando el frío susurro de la muerte.

En lugar de sentir un golpe de caída, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la levantaban, escuchó una respiración agitada y sintió como los brazos ahora la tomaban por la cintura, con miedo se aferró con fuerza de ellos, apretó aún más los párpados y sintió su cuerpo débil, habían sido muchas emociones para un día, agregándole el golpe en la cabeza, su cuerpo perdió sus fuerzas y se dejó caer en la oscuridad abrazada por unos brazos cálidos.

* * *

**_Qué les pareció? Saben qué? debido a que los aprecio tanto por leer esto, les daré un poco más y no se queden con dudas. Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

_"Suki le sonríe de pie, con esa postura perfecta de guerrera, en silencio._

_Katara la observa anonadada, ¿no pensaba su amiga acercarse un poco? O ¿Decirle algo?_

_Suki sigue inmóvil, tiene los pies dentro de la tierra, literalmente, la tierra le ha tragado el cuerpo hasta las rodillas, Katara entiende el porqué del silenció de su amiga, estaba concentrada en encontrar una forma de escapar._

_Su sonrisa se va._

_-¡Suki! Suki, ¿me escuchas? Vine hasta aquí para ayudarte, recibí tu mensaje y viaje desde la Tribu para salvarte-._

_Katara intentó acercarse más a su amiga pero cuando dio el primer paso vio como el cuerpo de la Guerrera comenzaba a vibrar, y comenzó a crecer, más alta que los árboles, raíces salen de sus pies mientras sus brazos se convierten en ramas, un viento estremecedor golpea a Katara lanzándola al suelo, el rostro de Suki se convierte en una mueca cruel que arde en llamas._

_El suelo se abre por las raíces que Suki crea y Katara se asusta._

_-¡Suki! ¡Soy yo! Katara, ¡estoy aquí!- la joven intenta llamas a su amiga._

_Mientras Suki sigue creciendo Katara ve cómo en la punta de su cabeza en una pequeña rama cuelga una hoja verde, la única en Suki, en la mujer de la naturaleza. Suki se acerca y con gran fuerza, lanza la rama en forma de latigazo hacia su amiga de ojos azules, quien solo ahoga un grito y cae en la oscuridad."_

Katara abre los ojos y se reincorpora de donde estaba recostada, siguiéndole un dolor en la sien izquierda.

-Creo que sería mejor que siguieras recostada- escuchó que una voz le hablaba a su lado.

Y entonces vio quien era su salvador.

Estaba vestido con ropa roja de la Nación del Fuego, su cabello oscuro le caía en mechones sobre los ojos, de un color ámbar que la miraban con preocupación, su visión se desvió a la cicatriz que le cubría el ojo izquierdo completamente, volvió a sus ojos que resaltaban en la pálida piel de su salvador, atractivo y misterioso.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza, tal vez será mejor buscar un médico…-

Katara descubrió que estaba de nuevo en la plaza del pueblo, estaba recostada en una de las maltratadas bancas a lado del extraño árbol con solo una hoja verde. Eso le recordó el terrible sueño que tuvo y como Suki quería lastimarla, con melancolía se pregunto dónde estaba su amiga, y si se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Katara incorporándose con dificultad sentándose en la banca.

-Tembló,- explico el joven mientras se sentaba junto a ella- hubo un temblor muy fuerte.

-¿Eso es normal en esta zona?- pregunto mientras sentía el calor que emana el cuerpo del apuesto joven.

-En otros tiempos no, pero, ahora sí- contestó el.

Katara intentó captar las palabras de su salvador pero vio imposible el despegar los ojos de los labios de él, ver ese movimiento que hacían al tratar de explicar el asunto. Su salvador tendría que tener unos 22 años, vio sus manos, fuertes, su cuerpo entero emanaba un calor que la hacía sentir reconfortada.

-¿Fuiste tú quien me ayudo?- pregunto Katara.

El joven simplemente asintió y bajo la vista.

_"Interesante, además de apuesto es tímido."_

-Te agradezco mucho, salvaste mi vida- Katara le agradeció sonriendo.

Observo como el muchacho se sonrojaba y hacía un movimiento con la mano, que quería decir: "no es nada".

Después de eso, se levanto para marcharse y Katara al sentir el calor reconfortante irse no dudo en ir tras de él, más, esa idea desapareció de su cabeza cuando sintió el mareo al intentar pararse.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó tratando de alargar la estancia del joven.

-Zuko-

-Mi nombre es Katara-

Zuko hizo otro movimiento de mano que esta vez Katara no supo interpretar, de repente sintió una mirada a sus espaldas, como 2 ojos se clavaban en ella, observando, se dio la vuelta y en ese momento un tejón-topo bebé salió del suelo golpeando sus pies. Katara gritó, y volteó a ver a Zuko en busca de protección de la extraña creatura que jamás había visto, pero este no se había inmutado de nada.

-Apenas he llegado al pueblo,- articuló Katara al reponerse del susto- no sé nada de aquí, ¿sabes dónde puedo pasar la noche?-

-Con Toph claro- respondió este- ella tiene una habitación disponible.

-Si no sería molestia, ¿te importaría llevarme? Aún me siento un poco mareada- Katara le dijo sonrojada por su mentira, por alguna razón quería sentir la mano cálida de Zuko en su cintura de nuevo.

Zuko simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_"Hombre de pocas palabras". _Concluyó en su mente Katara.

Algo en Zuko le llamaba la atención a la joven Maestra Agua, su misterio que la hacía querer revelar una historia oculta, una aventura también estaba la curiosidad de saber cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz, que aun siendo muy grande no afectaba tanto la imagen del apuesto chico.

Se levantó despacio tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón y por arte de torpeza, resbalo. De inmediato sintió la mano firme y fuerte de Zuko en uno de sus brazos y otra ves la cálida sensación de bienestar. Katara levanto la vista y por unos breves segundos sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ámbar de él.

El gran árbol arriba de ellos se sacudió con fuerza haciendo caer hojas amarrillas secas alrededor de la pareja, el tejón-topo hizo un sonido de terror y volvió a la tierra.

-Es triste que se esté secando- comento Katara caminando apoyada en Zuko.

-El día en que eso pase por completo Nuevo Ozai será tragado por la tierra- fue la respuesta del muchacho.

Katara se detuvo en seco para comprobar que no estuviera bromeando y miro la cara de Zuko, el brillo de temor e ira en sus ojos le demostró mal, no era una broma.

-Fue el malefició de Hama- explicó Zuko,- antes de desaparecer maldijo al pueblo. Cuando este árbol muera, los habitantes de aquí nos iremos junto a él.

-En esté árbol el padre de Hama practicaba sus experimentos,- comenzó el joven caminando de nuevo- Hama le ayudaba a que crecieran injertos ahí. A veces daba manzanas, otras peras y luego mangos. Los colonos se asustaron tanto al no saber como hacía eso, Iroh dice que eso desencadeno la desgracia- Zuko terminó de relatar y como si se arrepintiera siguió el camino en silencio.

Katara noto como la mano de su salvador se ponía más caliente y su cuerpo se tensaba, sintió algo en el pecho, algo que sólo ocurrió cuando conoció a Suki, cuando conoció a alguien importante en su vida. Aún con su cicatriz, Zuko es el joven más atractivo que a conocido en su pequeña existencia.

Un viento soplo y Zuko se doblo de dolor.

Sin decir nada más se separó de Katara y salió corriendo dejándola confundia, mientras el susurro del viento aplaudía esa acción.

* * *

**_Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, 7 hojas en Word, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, es para ustedes. _**

**_Reciban un abrazo virtual, gracias!_**

**_The Elizabeth Wolf._**


	6. Nota de la autora

**_Hola lectores! _**

**_Antes que nada quiero desearles unas muy felices fiestas decembrinas y que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un muy próspero Año Nuevo._**

**_También una disculpa por la ausencia que he tenido, como sabrán acaba de pasar el final del semestre, lo que significa entrega de proyectos finales, exámenes finales, etc y debido a todo eso no pude actualizar la historia, otro factor fue que perdí la memoria en donde tengo los caps, notas, ideas y todo eso, así que no estoy segura si podré actualizar antes de que se acabe el año o el mundo, lo que pase primero xD (mentira, no creo en eso (: )_**

**_ Sin más me despido, espero no desesperen y continúen leyendo cuando actualice, para mi lo más importante es que quede bien y que se entretengan por eso solo escribo cuando ando inspirada. _**

**_Feliz Navidad, Próspero Año Nuevo!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf_**


	7. Todo tiene una razón de ser

**_Saludos Lectores!_**

**_Antes que nada, una disculpa por todo el tiempo que les hice esperar, gracias por leer._**

**_Sin más espera aquí el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútenlo._**

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang pertenecen a Mike Dante y Bryan Konietzko. Hacía el fin de Mundo le pertenece a José Ignacio Valenzuela.**_

* * *

**Por ti, hasta el fin del mundo.**

**_Primera parte._**

_Todo tiene una razón de ser._

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Katara se preguntaba eso mientras caminaba por las, todavía, desoladas calles de Nuevo Ozai. Parecía que algo había herido a Zuko y después salió corriendo sin más. Ahora debía encontrar la casa de Toph ella sola, no que le molestara, el pueblo era pequeño pero la reacción de su salvador la había dejado algo aturdida y confundida.

Después de un rato de vagar sin destino Katara escuchó que alguien la llamaba, al voltearse pudo distinguir a Roku.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasó? Estás herida- Comento preocupado el Maestro Fuego al ver la herida en la sien izquierda de la joven.

Katara acerco su mano a su cabeza, había olvidado por completo el pequeño incidente del temblor.

-Oh, no es nada, caí en la primera sacudida- .

Pero esta respuesta no le basto a viejo Maestro quien ya se dirigía a su carreta por un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¡No hay problema!- Apuro la joven al ver las intenciones del Maestro -Soy curandera… o al menos aprendo con los curanderos de mi Tribu-.

Dicho esto, precedió a sacar un poco de agua de la cantimplora* que siempre carga y se dispuso a curar su herida.

-Maestra Agua, ¿huh?- Pregunto Roku ante la revelación con cierto tono de desconfianza.

-Maestro Fuego, ¿no?- Respondió la joven con el mismo tono.

-Lo siento, supongo que olvide mencionar ese detalle, pero como te había dicho, no utilizo el fuego para algo que no es correcto- Admitió Roku.

-Sólo para "quemar brujas" – Respondió Katara al terminar de curar su herida.

- Siento que esa haya sido tu bienvenida al pueblo, pero bueno, ¿a dónde te dirigías?- Cuestiono Roku cambiando el tema.

- Hacía la casa de Toph… o al menos es ahí donde me dijeron que me podía quedar. ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra?-

-En la próxima calle- Contesto al instante Roku.

Katara sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia la carreta en busca de sus pertenencias junto a Roku, al tenerlas se despidió del viejo Maestro Fuego quien ya debía volver al puerto.

-Katara de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, suerte y cuídate- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse.

Katara comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Roku le indicó para llegar a la casa de Toph , cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que era el lugar donde creyó ver la silueta de alguien, siguió observando la casa y pudo decir que era de las más antiguas de Nuevo Ozai. Tenía 2 pisos, con ventanales, la pintura del exterior se veía deteriorada por el paso de los años, aun así parecía acogedora.

Arriba de la puerta había un cartel. "Esculturas Esperanza".

_"Esperanza…" _Eso era lo que tenía para poder encontrar a Suki, no se rendiría por nada.

Sin pensarlo más toco a la puerta. Escuchó como unos pasos de ligeros pies se acercaban casi sin hacer ruido, lo que vio al abrirse la puerta dejó sorprendida a Katara; una joven delgada, de cabello negro recogido en un chongo dejando que algunos mechones rebeldes se establezcan en su cara, aún así Katara logró distinguir unos ojos casi tan claros como la piel de porcelana de la joven.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto la dueña de la casa con un tono fuerte y seguro que desconcertó a Katara.

-Busco a Toph- Contestó está mirando a la joven ciega que tenía enfrente. –Estoy buscando un lugar donde quedarme-.

La dueña de la casa dio un paso al frente, pequeño pero seguro, Katara se dio cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos, después de unos momentos retrocedió y cedió el paso a la Maestra Agua.

-Pasa, estás en tu casa- Sentenció Toph.

Katara entro y se sorprendió al ver que tampoco había algún tipo de suelo, era tierra pura. Al momento en que se cerró la puerta todo quedó en penumbra, la única fuente de luz era los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de la ventanas. Katara forzó la vista y distinguió algunos muebles llenos de tierra que parecían no haber sido usados en mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible que todo estuviera en su lugar después del temblor?

Siguió caminando notando como los pasos de Toph, aun siendo seguros no sonaban ni se percibían. Miraba como la ciega caminaba con toda confianza guiándola, después de unos momentos Katara percibió una oleada de olores desconocidos para ella, pero que eran muy reconfortantes por alguna razón.

Llegaron a un pasillo el cual llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa, lo atravesaron en silencio, llegando al final Toph abrió la puerta con una llave que llevaba en un bolsillo.

-Bienvenida- Dijo mientras abría la puerta sonriéndole a Katara, dulzura se podía ver en sus ojos descoloridos.

Katara se sintió a llorar cuando entro en el dormitorio, ahí se encontraba una cómoda cama doble adornada de suaves edredones, la cabecera de metal había sido moldeada en forma de jabalí volador, Katara se preguntó quién había hecho tan buen trabajo. Al fondo de la habitación se veía un ropero, con un espejo en una de sus puertas, donde podría poner sus pertenencias el tiempo en que se quedara, una mesita de noche a lado de la cama y un pequeño foco colgaba en medio del techo del acogedor cuarto.

-Gracias…- Murmuro Katara al tiempo en que avanzaba más en el cuarto.

De la nada la puerta del ropero que tenía al espejo se abrió ligeramente reflejando del exterior un espantapájaros. Katara brincó un poco por el susto.

Mientras Katara se recuperaba del susto un trueno hizo retumbar la casa de Toph, y la lluvia se dejo caer.

-Supongo que sabrás que hacer si aparece una gotera- Llamó –Toph desde la puerta sin dejar de sonreír, -¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó.

Katara asombrada de que alguien _ciego _supiera que era una Maestra Agua se limitó a agradecer y seguir a la joven ciega que ya llamaba su atención.

Esta simplemente creció cuando llegaron a la cocina y vio, con mucho asombro, como la señora de la casa se movía con agilidad y certeza entre los anaqueles de la cocina, encontrando platos, vasos y cubiertos, también fue testigo de cómo calentaba una sopa de algo que no reconoció y le ponía una ramita de albahaca que había cortado de una maceta cercana, dándole un olor delicioso.

_"Debe ser comida del Reino Tierra_" pensó Katara sin salir de su asombro.

Katara decidió curiosear las cosas que la joven ciega tenía en la cocina, encontró recipientes, tarros, vasos, cualquier cosa que pudiera contener tierra y alguna planta. Tallos, pétalos, flores de colores que Katara jamás imagino impregnaban la cocina con olores maravillosos. Katara sintió curiosidad al ver a las flores en tan buenas condiciones como si fueran podadas y abonadas todos los días.

Toph sirvió el plato de sopa y Katara se sentó a comer en las sombras. Toph en consideración de su huésped se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para dar paso una tenue luz y la vista al gran árbol de la plaza.

Katara estaba observando esto cuando se distrajo para escuchar la discusión entre dos Maestros Fuego, que aunque lloviera a trataban de quemarse el uno a otro.

-Al parecer nadie siente amor aquí… - Murmuró Katara sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Al parecer sabes la historia de Hama- Comentó Toph.

-Sí, por eso estoy aquí-.

-Y para buscar a tu amiga, ¿no?-

Katara dejo caer la cuchara que sostenía y fijo su mirada en la joven ciega que sonreía con, se atrevía a decir, un gesto burlón. _"¿Quién eres Toph?" _Se preguntó Katara.

-Ella, al igual que tú, se alojo aquí la primera noche que paso en Nuevo Ozai, de hecho ocupó la habitación donde estas ahora- Comentó Toph sin darle tiempo de formular preguntas.

-¿¡Sabes dónde está!?- Exclamó Katara poniéndose de pie enfrente de la ciega.

-Cálmate Dulzura, al día siguiente cuando revisé la habitación ya no estaba.

Katara se irritó un poco por el apodo que le acababa de dar Toph pero lo ignoró después. Suki había estado ahí, en la misma casa, había dormido en la misma cama que ella antes de desaparecer, Katara se estaba acercando ahora sólo tenía que planear el siguiente paso a dar.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se fue de tan improviso y sin decirte nada? Por favor piénsalo bien- Le pidió Katara.

-Tal vez fue porque le dijo que hace medio siglo, Hama y su padre vivieron aquí. ¿Tú crees en las coincidencias?- Respondió Toph sin alterar su voz.

Antes de que la Maestra Agua pudiera responder la ciega sentencio:

-Yo no. _Todo _tiene una razón de ser.

Y sin decir más salió de la cocina dejando a una Katara perpleja y confundida.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado, nos leeremos! _**

**_Gracias!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


End file.
